Where Duty Lies
by Unmarked In Death As In Life
Summary: Merlin doesn't want to hate, or kill, Mordred, but he cannot let the kingdom fall. Is there another way to protect Arthur or is Mordred's death necessary?
1. Chapter 1

**_This may not turn out as you, or I, expect :D You will just have to read to find out!_**

**_Disclamer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Merlin._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes and OOCness! Feel free to criticise and point out any mistakes you spot :) _**

/

Merlin sighed loudly as he placed King Arthur's lunch before him. He hadn't intended to do it loud, or before the king, but it had just sort of slipped out. Arthur frowned, looking up at his manservant and trying not to act too concerned.

"What's the matter, Merlin?" he asked, wondering almost instantly if that was what Merlin had wanted. To his surprise though, his manservant said nothing. Instead, Merlin was gazing out of the window, obviously lost in thought.  
"MERLIN!"

Merlin sighed once more, turning to face his king. "What is it, sire?" He said almost sarcastically. Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly as he shook his head.

"What's bothering you?"

"Its nothing to concern someone like you with."

Arthur's eyes narrowed even more. "What do you mean, someone like me?"

"Well I'm sure an arrogant prat like you has enough to deal with." Merlin smiled, though his eyes still showed the saddened expression his face had held moments ago.

Arthur laughed, ready to make some quick comeback, but then he remembered what he'd asked in the first place. "Merlin?"

"It's nothing, sire." Merlin reassured him, smiling as wide as he could to prove to Arthur that he was okay. Then he silently walked out of the room, the thoughts that had been bothering him, instantly flooding back.

/

"That should do the trick." Gaius said confidently, handing the small potion bottle to Mordred. "Come back to me tonight and then everyday this week to receive another."

"Thank you, Gaius." Mordred said greatfully whilst smiling. He turned to leave the room and almost walked straight into the king's manservant. "Merlin." The young knight said respectfully before leaving the room.

"Why was he here?" Merlin muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. As he did so, he felt a pang of guilt, remembering how he'd tried to kill Mordred. As he remembered that though, the vision came back into his head and a lone tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't let Arthur die; it was his duty to protect him.

"You can be very confusing sometimes, Merlin." Gaius mumbled, raising one eyebrow as he watched Merlin's emotions change. "He was here for the potion I prepared for him to help strengthen his immune system. Even though the poison was healed, it left his immune system weak."

"Your not supposed to be helping him!"

"I'm the court physician, Merlin! It's my duty to attend to and help every person in Camelot."

"But if he lives, there will be no Camelot!" Merlin protested loudly. Gaius sighed.

"You have to give him a chance, Merlin! That was only one of the many futures of Camelot."

Merlin sighed, wanting to believe it was true. He didn't want to hate Mordred, but he'd never be able to forget what he saw. Therefore, it was his duty to kill him. Unless... Unless there was another way.

"Where are you going, Merlin!?" Gaius exclaimed as his young ward hurried towards the door.

"Out."

/

Kigharrah laughed. "You fear you cannot kill the Druid boy as you must?" He asked, still laughing at Merlin which made him think he was mocking him.

"I am not a coward, if that is what you're suggesting."

"No, young warlock. But you seem to believe there is another way. There is only one way Merlin! Mordred must be dead for Albia to be restored."

Merlin winced; he hadn't wanted that to be the answer.

"Goodbye young warlock." Kilgharrah said, bowing his head and flapping his wings. Within moments, he was in the air and ready to leave. "Do what you must, Merlin."

/

**_Sort of an introduction to the story :) The next chapter will be uploaded very, very soon! And I promise that the chapters will soon start to get longer! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) And I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclamer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Merlin.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and OOCness! Feel free to critise and point out any mistakes you spot :)**

**Omg, I have seriously watched the last episode of Merlin 10837395 times xD**

**Sorry this took longer than planned; my computer died and I have 6 exams this week that I need to study for. 6! But I don't study anyway xD**

/

Arthur glanced sideways at Mordred, more than confused. The young knight hadn't been training like his usual self today, and now he was barely eating. Concerned, he turned to his caring wife and noticed she was also worriedly looking at Mordred. "What do you think could be the matter with him?" Arthur whispered to Guinevere.

"I have no idea, but it must be serious if he's acting this way. Let me speak to him when he goes to Gaius, maybe then I can find out why he is acting like this." Guinevere replied softly.

Arthur nodded in agreement and smiled at his wife. "You've always had such a kind heart, Gwen."

She smiled, flattered by the compliment.

"Now where is my useless servant?"

/

"Arthur's going to kill me for being late." Merlin muttered, not sure who he was talking to. He threw himself out of his room and almost ran straight into Gaius. Gaius frowned, confused as to why Merlin was still here and not present at the feast.

"Arthur's not going to be happy." Gaius said softly, almost pitying Merlin for the situation that he would soon be in.

"As if I didn't know that already!" Merlin muttered, then added louder. "Really haven't got the time to chat, Gaius."

Gaius chuckled to himself and turned back to his work. Merlin grabbed his red neckerchief from a nearby stool and hurriedly tied it around his neck, throwing the one he'd been wearing before as far as he could. He watched it land outside his door, then remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Cursing, Merlin rushed towards the door, almost slipping on a pool of spilled potion.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to warn you about that." Gaius chuckled as he watched Merlin trying his best to keep his balance as he sped through the door.

/

"Ah, there's my useless idiot of a manservant." Arthur said loudly as Merlin stumbled into the room. "You just missed the feast... Which started an hour ago!"

Merlin cowered slightly as he edged closer to Arthur, aware that all the knights were watching him and suddenly interested in what was happening around them. "I didn't mean to be late, I just had to do something and then I was so busy I forgot and-"

"Excuses for spending time at the tavern again? Well, your punishment is to polish every knight's armour and then to shine their shoes, polish their swords and sharpen them. After you've done all of that, your next task will be to tidy my chambers, polish every object in there and then to muck out the horses." Arthur told his manservant, grinning widely.

Merlin sighed and turned on his heels, ready to accept his punishment, even if his chores would take him all night. Or that's what Arthur would think anyway.

"Oh, and Merlin-" Merlin's head popped back around the corner-" Be late to wake me up in the morning and you'll spend three hours in the stocks."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin said sarcastically. As he pulled his head back around the corner, his eyes flashed gold. "That'll show him." Merlin happily muttered to himself and hurried to start his chores.

Now, standing at the top of the table, where everyone could see him, was Arthur, who had just lost his trousers. And sure enough, every knight had seen and now were laughing to themselves or trying to hold back laughter. Even Guinevere couldn't suppress a small smile.

/

Merlin glanced at the armour before him, not sure that he could actually be bothered to polish it all. "I'll just do the swords." He smiled as his eyes flashed gold. The polishing equipment leapt into the air and began hurriedly polishing the armour by itself.

"This shouldn't take too long." Merlin grinned.

/

"Mordred?" Guinevere said softly, walking quicker to catch up with the young knight as he made his way towards Gaius' home. He turned around at his name, smiling kindly when he realised who had addressed him.

"My lady." Mordred said politely, bowing his head slightly.

Guinevere smiled in return and then said, "I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Anything, my lady."

"You see, me and Arthur are quite concerned about you as you don't seem to be acting like yourself."

Mordred opened his mouth, then quickly closed it, unsure what to tell her. She was the queen, and probably the most caring person he'd ever encountered, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should tell her the truth. "Its nothing to be concerned about." He said softly.

"If it's affected you as much as it seems to be, I'm sure it is."

Mordred sighed, knowing he would have to tell her something. He settled with something close to the truth, which wasn't quite the whole truth. "I'm afraid that someone close to the king doesn't appear to trust me, or acts around me with caution. It confuses me that he would do so, as we are actually quite alike. I do not know what to do, or how to earn his trust?"

"Is it one of the knights? Are they questioning whether you deserve to be one of them? Because I can tell you now, you are as great a knight as they and-"

Mordred shook his head slowly, not wanting to speak over the queen, but knowing he would have to. "No, my lady. The knights are all very welcoming, in their own ways."

"Then who is it?" Guinevere asked softly, taking a step closer to him. "You know you can trust me, Mordred. All I wish to do is help you resolve this matter."

Mordred nodded. "I do trust you, my lady. It's the King's manservant who I fear doesn't trust me."

"Merlin?" She asked, surprised that Merlin would do such a thing. Mordred simply nodded. "Don't worry, Mordred. I will speak with Arthur and see if we can find a way to help Merlin trust you."

"Thank you, my lady." Mordred said, bowing to her. Guinevere blushed slightly, still not used to people treating her as a queen.

"Goodnight, Mordred." She said softly, smiling and walking back the way she'd came.

/

Gaius poured the thick purple liquid into a small glass bottle, wondering when Mordred would visit him once more. He hoped that Merlin wouldn't be present in the room when he did; he feared that Merlin would do something stupid. As he put a wooden cork in the bottle, he heard the door creak open. Gaius glanced upwards, surprised to be met with the face of Merlin, back early from the chores which should have taken him half the night.

"Merlin." Gaius said sternly, frowning at his ward. "You didn't use magic, did you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Merlin asked, his tone of voice completely giving him away. Gaius tutted disapprovingly, placing the potion on the side and getting ready to prepare their supper.

"Whose the potion for?" Merlin asked, getting ready to take it to someone in the castle or village.

"Sir Mordred," Gaius said cautiously, waiting for Merlin's look of disapproval. As expected, Merlin glared at him for helping the young knight. "Merlin, you must give him a chance."

"But that chance could put Arthur's life in danger. I cannot risk Arthur dying. I cannot make that mistake."

"You never know Merlin; your choice now could be the mistake that causes Mordred to betray Arthur and kill him." Gaius said slowly, making sure the idea sunk into Merlin's head. Merlin shook his head, refusing to believe that his choices now would lead to the future he had seen.

Their conversation ended when they heard a knock on the door. Gaius glanced at Merlin, who hide himself behind several piles up boxes in case it was Arthur, and walked quickly to open the door. He smiled when he opened it, hoping Merlin wouldn't do anything too stupid. "Ah, Mordred, come in!"

The young knight smiled and stepped timidly inside. He scanned the room quickly, frowning as he reached the pile of boxes. "Creative hiding place, Merlin." Mordred laughed softly, turning to Gaius who was getting his remedy for him.

As Gaius reached to take the small glass bottle, he shot a glance at Merlin, sighing as he spotted the unmissable scowl on his ward's face. "Merlin, stop it." Gaius muttered furiously so only his ward could hear and took the bottle. He handed it to Mordred with a simple smile on his face.

Mordred took it greatfully, smiling. "Thank you, Gaius." And with that, Mordred left, feeling more and more like Merlin resented him. He didn't understand why the young sorcerer didn't appear to trust him; they both shared the same secret and he only acted with kindness towards Merlin. So what had he done wrong?

/

"How do you believe we can get Merlin to trust him then, Gwen?" Arthur asked, frowning again like he had when Guinevere told him about the situation. Arthur simply didn't understand why his manservant failed to trust Mordred; the young knight was a very loyal and kind person. What was there that Merlin couldn't trust?

"If you can survive a day without him, maybe you could order Merlin to spend the day with Mordred. On a hunting trip, or to collect something."

"What a great idea, Gwen! I'll inform them both at once." Arthur said smiling. He gently kissed Guinevere on the cheek then left the room to find Merlin then Mordred.

/

**So yeah, that's that chapter. Sorry it's short. Next chapters going to be longer, don't worry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but OMG, I wish I did!_**

**_ Sorry for any mistakes and OOCness! Feel free to critise and point out any mistakes you spot :) _**

**_I tried to update this chapter as soon as possible for you guys so I hope you like it! Sorry that it's shorter than it could have been and took longer than it should have! Thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing xD Seeing them all made me happy!:)_**

**_ Enjoy!:)_**

* * *

"What do you mean I have to spend the whole day with Mordred?!" Merlin gasped, confused and annoyed.

"I didn't think you were that stupid, Merlin." Arthur frowned. "Let me explain again so your small mind will absorb your task: you are to accompany Mordred tomorrow morning on a hunting trip and then to visit a small village called Casaltier where you find a room and stay overnight. I wish for a full report on the trip and the village by the next morning." Arthur smiled. "You can leave me now."

Merlin winced, turning round and following Mordred out the door. The young knight himself wore a confused expression, wondering if Guinevere had told the King about what had been bothering him. Nevertheless, Mordred was well and truly greatful.

"Oh, and Merlin-" Arthur said loudly. His manservant sighed, turning slowly on his heels and walked reluctantly back to his king.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said through gritted teeth, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He was annoyed that he would have to spend a full day with Mordred and quite honestly dreading it. But he wasn't dreading it because he hated the young knight so much he could bare it, but because he was afraid he would grow to trust Mordred. Merlin was afraid that during that day he would grow fond of him and, when the time came, he wouldn't be able to kill him.

"Find me a reliable servant for tomorrow and the next day, or you will have a day to spend in the stocks when you return." Arthur said, smiling widely.

Merlin nodded and left the room. His eyes flashed gold as he left, pulling the same trick he'd pulled earlier. He risked a glance backwards to watch the confused expression on Arthur's face as his trousers fell down, then hurried in the direction of home, suddenly feeling so much cheerier.

"I need better trousers!" Arthur gasped, quickly yanking them back up.

/

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow." Gaius warned his ward, frowning as he watched him prepare his things.

"I won't." Merlin said bluntly, trying not to be angry. It was hard not to be; he really didn't want to go on the trip and everyone chided him for not trusting Mordred.

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, you need to give Mordred a chance to prove himself. Arthur did save his life once and I don't think he'll ever forget that. I believe that Mordred is very loyal and wouldn't betray Arthur."

"I cannot forget what I saw." Merlin said stubbornly, starting to sound more and more like a broken record. That was his constant retort to when Gaius told him to trust the young knight. No, the young Druid. The young Druid that was a knight and could easily betray them and run back to Morgana.

"Merlin, stop over-thinking. Stop using that as an excuse. You need to give him a chance. If you're not careful, your actions will be those that make Mordred hate Camelot. If you don't give him a chance, your actions could be those that bring that future to life."

Merlin shook his head stubbornly, refusing to believe that could be the truth.

"Just give him a chance, Merlin!" Gaius shouted, then shook his head apologising.

Merlin nodded, annoyed with himself for bringing Gaius to shout. "Alright." Merlin whispered. "But if that future comes to pass, know that it was your fault."

And with that, Merlin left for his room, trying desperately to bite back the tears that the thought of the vision were bringing.

/

Mordred laid in bed, staring restlessly at the blank ceiling above him. He felt overwhelming nerves about how tomorrow would turn out, but also felt excited. During this trip he could prove himself to Merlin, and then maybe the young warlock would trust him. That was all Mordred wanted, all he could ask for as anything more would be too much.

The thing he really hoped for was more than too much. The young knight slipped into a light sleep, his dreams also revolving around the day that would soon come to pass.

/

Merlin dragged himself out of bed, trying to ignore the sick feeling growing at the pit of his stomach. He tried to believe that it could be from hunger, but he actually knew the real cause. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and tried to think about something more positive- at least he didn't have to do chores for Arthur.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Merlin pulled on his boots and tied his red neckerchief around his neck. He sighed, trying to focus his thoughts around positive things instead of the vision, yet it still lingered at the back of his mind, always present. Desperately trying to hold his wavering smile, he left his room and slowly sat down in his chair opposite Gaius. Gaius smiled thinly at his ward, worrying about how he'd take the day and whether he'd make some stupid attempt to kill the young knight.

"Merlin-" "Yes, Gaius." Merlin sighed. "I will give Mordred a chance and I will not try to kill him. I'll try to trust him."

"Good." Gaius smiled and handed his young ward a bowl of porridge. Merlin ate it quickly, glad to have something to fill his stomach with. The warm food replaced the sick feeling and Merlin felt slightly happier. He suddenly felt like maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

/

Arthur smiled, glad that Merlin had chosen George to serve him for him for today. The feast before him that would be his breakfast looked divine, and his armour was sparkling. His sword was sharp and leaning against his polished boots. Fresh clothes were folded at the end of his bed, along with Guinevere's, and everything in the room had a subtle shine to it.

Arthur turned to Guinevere and gently nudged her to wake her up. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. The smell of the food helped wake her up fully and they both positioned theirselves upright, ready to eat their breakfast feast.

"Thank you, George." They both said kindly, smiling as they received their food.

/

Merlin climbed onto his horse, watching as Mordred did the same. He wondered if he could be somewhat wrong about the young knight, and whether he could be trusted, but it somehow didn't seem likely. Well, not to Merlin with that vision constantly dwindling in the back of his mind like a small spark waiting to burst into flames.

"You ready, Merlin?" Mordred asked, smiling kindly as he directed his horse to be alongside Merlin's. Merlin smiled thinly whilst nodding.

"We must ride now then." Mordred said softly, leading the way. Merlin nodded his head in agreement and followed reluctantly.

They both rode silently, neither saying a word. It was like they had both been gagged or banned from speaking. The silence was like a giant black hole, but neither of them dared to break it. They rode like that for three hours straight with only the sounds of the rustling leaves and galloping hooves. Finally, Mordred broke the silence.

"You're a great man, Merlin. A great warlock too. I just wish you'd trust me."

"Who said I don't trust you?" Merlin said slowly.

"I can tell by the way you look at me and act around me." Mordred whispered sadly.

"Mordred, I-" Mordred turned abruptly to look at Merlin, confused as to why he'd just randomly stopped talking. But he never finished turning as he slid off his horse backwards and slumped to the floor, no longer conscious.

* * *

**_ I'm going to try and update again before this weekend! Just wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger xD Yes, I'm evil!_**


End file.
